<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheerful Smile by MarimenCarmen2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606064">Cheerful Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2'>MarimenCarmen2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cheerful Smile [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Broadway RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Comedy, Horror, Humor, Magical Realism, Opposites Attract, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman who befriends a black cat spirit and tries to help her embrace inner happiness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cheerful Smile [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769233</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young woman walked into a park and sits on a bench</p><p>She has long brown hair in a bun, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a white hat with a light pink bow, a grayish pink dress and black flat shoes.</p><p>Her name is Mabi</p><p>Mabi began to read a book</p><p>But she hears a meow </p><p>It was a black cat</p><p>Mabi said "What are you doing"</p><p>A black cat whipped her tail at Mabi and walked away</p><p>Mabi said "Hey!"</p><p>Mabi began to chase a black cat </p><p>Mabi walked into the cemetery</p><p>"Hello anyone here"</p><p>But Mabi hears a thunder crash</p><p>Mabi screamed as zombies rises from their graves.</p><p>It starts to rain as Mabi started running</p><p>Mabi walked to a black cat</p><p>Mabi said "Oh no my outfit is ruined!"</p><p>A black cat meowed</p><p>Mabi said "Way to go"</p><p>A black cat turned back into a woman with long black hair that covers her eyes and pale skin. She wears a black dress</p><p>Mabi said "Hi I'm Mabi"</p><p>"Bibi"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mabi opened the door and turned on the light</p><p>The room was a mess</p><p>Mabi sniffed and covers her nose </p><p>Mabi said "This room is a pocilga!"</p><p>Mabi sees a broom and dust pan</p><p>Mabi began to clean the room</p><p>Mabi started humming a tune</p><p>A bluebird hears her voice and fly into a window</p><p>Mabi said "Hi you wanna help me clean this dark room"</p><p>A bluebird chirp</p><p>Mabi continued humming a tune as a blue bird joined her in cleaning</p><p>Bibi was reading a book but she hears Mabi humming</p><p>Bibi growled and covers her ears</p><p>The room was now clean and sparkly</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mabi was brushing her hair but Bibi appears behind her</p><p>"Hey Mabi"</p><p>Mabi jumped in fright</p><p>Mabi takes deep breaths and relax</p><p>Mabi said "Bibi"</p><p>Skulls with flowers transition</p><p>Mabi was painting but Bibi paints creepy things</p><p>Skulls with flowers transition</p><p>Mabi was sewing a flower but Bibi sews a skull which scares her</p><p>Skulls with flowers transition</p><p>Mabi was gardening as Bibi was cutting the leaves</p><p>Mabi and Bibi smiles</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bibi was reading a book until she hears a whistle</p><p>Bibi growled</p><p>Mabi said "Hi Bibi you wanna-"</p><p>Bibi said "I'm busy go ask someone else"</p><p>A sad Mabi walked away</p><p>Mabi lit a candle</p><p>"Why won't Bibi play with me"</p><p>Suddenly the wind blow the candle out</p><p>"Oh no"</p><p>Mabi hears a crow caws and the wind whistled</p><p>Thunder crashing</p><p>Mabi opened the box and sees a butterfly</p><p>Mabi followed a butterfly as she walked into the forest</p><p>Mabi's eyes widen in awe as she see the butterflies</p><p>Bibi was reading a book but she hears a whistle</p><p>Bibi looked at a window and see the butterflies</p><p>Bibi facepalmed "Oh Mabi"</p><p>Mabi whistled</p><p>Mabi began to dance </p><p>But when Mabi sees Bibi, she jumps in fright</p><p>Mabi gulped</p><p>Mabi and Bibi walked into the forest</p><p>Bibi said "Mabi what is going-"</p><p>Bibi's jaw dropped</p><p>"Mabi what's-"</p><p>Bibi began to whistle and covers her mouth</p><p>Mabi said "Bibi you can whistle"</p><p>Bibi sees a butterfly</p><p>Bibi whistled</p><p>Mabi said "I'm sorry"</p><p>Mabi hugged Bibi "I'll do anything"</p><p>Mabi and Bibi smiled</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>